


Summer Heat

by amayla



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amayla/pseuds/amayla
Summary: What was supposed to be a band practice on a Summer Saturday, turns into the two of them enjoying each other's bodies. It's not helping them cool off, but at least their getting something out of the afternoon. (I dislike summaries, this is basically just a smut between two guys.)
Relationships: Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 37





	Summer Heat

It had been the first Saturday of summer, and the sun was making itself present. The humidity felt like it was basting them, their hair sticking to the thin sheen of their sweat. Sebastian had already taken his signature sweatshirt off, while using small barrettes to pin his fringe back. Sam on the other hand, had taken to just taking off his jacket. 

The two originally planned on practicing their instruments, but that wasn’t likely to happen. They were also far more distracted with occupying the other’s mouth, after all there wasn’t anything better to do now.

The two of them had their legs intertwined, both heaving softly between passionate kisses. Laying side by side on Sam’s bed, while their hands gently felt along each other's bodies. Their tongues were invading one another’s mouths, until Sebastian had pinned down Sam’s arms. 

“ **God, you’re a slut for attention** ” Sebastian whispered to the blonde, before trying to take the higher ground and mounting up on his lap. Sam was usually the one to initiate things, while he was more than happy to oblige.

An arm curving around the raven hair boy, as Sam gave him a smirk. 

“ **You're really one to talk, huh?** ” Sam asked, mockingly moaning like Sebastian was well known for doing. It was during these heated make out sessions that the introvert was loud, making it hard to ignore his appreciation. Stripping off Sebastian’s undershirt to allow his chest to be exposed. 

It wasn’t like he could complain, their activity was not helping them ‘ _cool off._ ’ Sebastian had always had a little bit of a complex, having had a ‘fat phase’ always made him a little more self conscious. Currently, Sebastian had been quite average, but it didn’t mean his deep seated body issues disappeared. 

“ **S-Sam** ” Sebastian groaned, trying to break away from the activity. 

“ **You can’t strip me and then-** ” Just before he could finish the sentence, he felt himself flipped over. Sebastian was flat on his back, his arms pinned to his side before feeling his blonde friend’s lips begin grazing his neck. Unconsciously he pressed himself into it, “ **Dammit man** ” once more groaning. 

“ **You look amazing, I want you to know that** ” Sam growled lowly in his ear, feeling Sebastian shiver in delight. The blonde’s mouth leaving love bites along the nape of his neck, before traveling down his collar bone and nibbling on his nipple for a moment. 

Sebastian bucking underneath him, “ **Don’t do that... It’s too sensitive** ” not that the blonde would listen. Dragging his teeth over the nub gently, before allowing his tongue to flicker across it. It’s then Sam could feel the growing warmth between Sebastian’s legs, as they shook slightly at the anticipation. 

“ **Don’t stop, please don’t** ” Sebastian groaned aloud; Sam smirked at him, giving his nipple a gentle suck. A hand gently resting on his friend’s groin, as he began to subtly squeeze against it. There was an audible gasp for air, before Sebastian began to grind himself against Sam’s hand. 

“ **Sam, why can’t you just take me. You're making my head swim with all this teasing, just put it in me… Please, Sam** ” 

Only thing he got as a reply was a soft hum, before releasing his nipple from his mouth. The cold air mixed with the sudden interruption of attention, only made Sebastian all the more flustered. “Sam, please… Don’t do this, I want you” Sebastian mewled, half lidded and pleading with his best friend. Sam slowly unbuckling his jeans, before he saw Sebastian’s hands quickly assisting at getting his man hood out. 

“ **We both get blow jobs, how about that? It’s a little too hot to be fucking you senseless, don’t you think?** ” Sam asked, as Sebastian groaned. 

“ **Saaa-** ”

Sebastian was whining, before he felt the blonde having pressed his member into his mouth. Instantly shutting up from any more complaints, slowly allowing his mouth to adjust to the intrusion of his friend’s erection. Sebastian groaned as he felt Sam grab his hair, “ **remember, safe word is winter root** ”

_The two both disliked the root, it felt pretty reasonable for a safe word._

Sam began to slowly use the handful of raven locks to rock Sebastian’s face against him, he heard moaning from his friend who was enjoying being used. A stray hand stretching back to Sebastian’s groin, gently rubbing it along. “ **What a good boy, your really enjoying this cock** ”

“ **Mhmm…** ” Sebastian replied, concentrating his tongue to run up and down Sam’s member. Lapping at his tip, before slowly swirling around his crown. When the blond went to move his head up and down, he made sure to moan and vibrate his throat. 

The two had a lot of practice in what each other liked. 

Soon Sam was practically face fucking Sebastian, small pricks of tears forming and falling down his cheeks while he stared up at his best friend. They were simply results from his gang reflex, in fact he could hear the noises coming from his friend fighting back from his body’s reaction. When Sam felt the building from the end of his spine, he pulled himself out allowing himself to deliver a load to his best friend’s face. Sebastian closed one eye as he allowed the white hot jizz hit his face, sticking his tongue out to collect the access of cum that landed on his lips. 

“ **That’s a good slut face** ”

“ ** _My turn_** ”

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will feature trans!sebastian and cis!sebastian, depending on which flavor you enjoy. This is my first time submitting smut in a few years, I hope you enjoyed this fic. 
> 
> Please, feel free to follow me on twitter (@__amayla.)


End file.
